The Hybrids Sister
by Belieber Twihard
Summary: Bella is Hidding a secret shes really Klaus' sister and what happens when he needs her help in Mystic Falls will she tell the Cullens or wont she suck at summeries plz read
1. Klaus' Call

Bella 

Im an origanal Vampire andFinally some peace and quiet were I can enjoy some time to myself for a while as it only once every hundered or so years. You see I'm not Isabella Swan Im Nicole Mikleson I'm and origanal vampire ones tht burn in the sun and a stake through the heart to kill us (not that would work on me ) and my family and I are the first of our kind nothing like the fairy cold ones. Any way I'm currently taking a brake from my power hungry Hybrid brother Niklaus, don't get me wrong I love the guy but he can me a right pain in the arss. _'Ring,Ring' _Ahh speak of the devil

"Hello Nik" I said as I answered the phone

"ahh how did you know it was me" Nik asked rolling my eye's I replyed "Lucky guess"

"Don't get sarcastic with me luv I was just ringing up to see how you are"

"get to the point Niklaus"

"ohh someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin"

"NIKLAUS!"

"Ok ok, I need your help in Mystic Falls"

"What for Nik"

"you'll have to see when you get here"

"fine Nik when do you want me there"

"In two days see you then sister" _Hangs up _

_*Sigh*_ God what dose he wan now grrrrr he really gets on my nerves He knows I have wanted time to my self for a while god grr "Bella?"

I sat up straight in shock "Edward I didn't see you there" I replied

"are you alright you look strsessed (sp?)" He asked "I'm fine Edward"

"ok Alice wants you to come over tomorrow if you want"

"do I really have a choice" I asked with faint laughter in my voice

he chuckles "not really with Alice" "Edward can I please have a little time to myself?"

"sure love" He kisses my forhead and dissepears out my window

Finally peace and quiet I just hope this time its not interupted _*grrgrr*_ ahh looks like I'm hungry I walk own to the fridge and get a bloodbag out and heat it up.  
I guess I have to go see Niklaus tomorrow the earlier the better for as he has a really short temper. I decided to text him to tell him (Niklaus,Bella)

'Niklaus I will be heading to Mystic Falls tomorrow see you then brother'-

_'Very well that way things can get done faster you were always the smart one'_

I heard a car pull up 'Whatever Nik I have to go, Charlies home love you'

_'Love you too'_

"Hey Dad I'll just start on dinner" I told him " sure thing Bells" He replied so then I got to work grr I forgot about my blood bag ..._*sigh*_ may as well save it for tomorrow after dinner I went straight to bed trying to find out how to get past the Cullens and get home I miss my family allthough my father wants Niklaus dead I still love him well time for thought tomorrow time for sleep now.

B ~ K ~ B ~ K ~ B

I woke up in the morning to find Charlie gone so I heated up my bloodbag again and speed up stairs and packed all my things ready to go. After finishing muy blood bag I went around town compeling everyone to forget me the hardest was Charlie he came home for lunch so it was the perfect oportunity "Dad can you come here please" "sure Bells (Compeler, Compeled) "Bella Swan didn't come stay with you she stayed in Phenox with her Mother" "Bella Swan didn't come stay with me she stayed in Phenox with her Mother" "good bye Charlie" I whisper and run out the room to get my stuff and in to my car a mercades(sp?) benze good bye Forks Hello Mystic Falls.


	2. Sibling Rivilry

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

The drive to Mystic Falls was long and boring why was I doing this again? Oh that's right I have to help my power hungry Brother Niklaus I pull into our old house hoping he's here

"Niklaus where are you!" I shout out to my brother

"right behind you sister" I turn around and jump on him giving him a hug "I missed you brother" I whispered into his shoulder "I missed you to Nicole"

"so what is it that you want help with?" I ask

"well sister of mine I have found that the doppelgangers blood is what turns my hybrids"

"get to the point Niklaus"

"right well the Salvatore brothers have stolen and given back our family but one member"

"you mean coffins"

"yes,yes Nicole coffins can you listen without interrupting"

"No , I don't think so" I said with a smirk " well I'm pretty tired form my drive so if we can continue this in the morning that would be great" I smiled " goodnight Klaus" I yawned

I made my way up the staircase on the way to my room I notice that my brother doesn't have any of his hybrids here huh I wonder what happened well better ask in the morning cause I'm pooped.

**B ~ K ~ B ~ K ~ B**

When I woke up this morning I noticed Klaus was no where to be seen so I got dressed and had breakfast and decided to take a walk around town. I was walking around town when I bumped into someone and knocked them down when I looked at them I noticed that this girl looked allot like Katarina must be the doppelganger "OMG I am so sorry" I apologized "No its ok I'm Elena you?" she replied

"I'm Nicole" I smiled at her she seemed so much nicer than Katarina

"I'm just on my way to the grill would you like to join me" she asked

"I would love to but my brother is probably wondering where I am"

"oh ok see you around Nicole"

"Yeah see you around" I replied and with that I speed home.

"NIKLAUS" I yelled "yes sister dearest" He replied "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE I RAN INTO THE DOPPLEGANGER TODAY AND SHE HAD THAT LOOK ON HER FACE THAT BEKAH HAD WHEN MOTHER DIED I REPEAT WHAT .DID ." I screamed at him "Oh I might of killed her Aunt and birth father" he said without a care in the world "NIKLAUS YOU SICK BASTARD I AM GOING FOR A WALK AND YOU BETTER NOT BE HERE WHEN I GET BACK" I screamed again and left for the grill.

**B ~ K ~ B ~ K ~ B**

When I walked in I saw Elena so I called out to her "Elena!" she turned and saw me "Niclole! I'm so glad you could make it" "Yea so am I" I told her "come meet my friends" she lead me over to her friends I looked around them "ELIJAH?" I exclaimed "NICOLE?" he replied in shock


	3. Elplainations

Elijah P. O. V

I was sitting in the grill with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Damon ever since he pulled the dagger out I have been grateful to him and have been helping to find a way to unlock the coffin. All of a sudden we heard a girl call out to Elena as Elena called back. The rest of us were confused when Elena brought the mystery girl over I found it was my little sister Nicole "ELIJAH" she exclaimed "NICOLE" I asked in shock. "what are you doing here?" I asked her but I am pretty sure Klaus called her. "I think that topic is best talked about with less audience" she replied "Would someone tell us what's going on?" Damon asked Nicole looked at Damon and turned to me.

"Let me guess a Salvatore?" she asked

"yes you are right" I chuckled at Damon's expression

"WELL?" he asked impatiently

"I think I should explain this Eli" Nicole said just as I was about to talk

Bella/Nicole P. O. V 

While Elijah and I had our own little convocation the oldest Salvatore inturapted a bit impatient "I think I should explain this Eli" I said when he was about to talk.

"My Names Nicole I'm Elijah's little sister and Klaus' older sister the middle child between the two" I started off "I travelled with Niklaus for a while but then I needed some time to myself so I went to a small town in Washington called Forks, there I meet a Cold one family and went out with the single one" "WHAT!" Elijah interrupted "Eli calm down and let me explain" I told him "fine" he said a little sulkily. "Anyway while I was there I had a call from Niklaus to come here and I meet Elena yelled at Klaus and came here"

"Wow" the Bennett witch said who's name I think is Bonnie

"yea" I replied "wait, wait are you here to help Klaus or what" the oldest Salvatore said "Damon!" Elena scolded "It's alright Elena" I told her I turned to Damon "I was but I meet Elena and she reminded me of my little sister so I turned against him" I explained _*ring ,ring*_

"What do you want Niklaus"

"Well I was wondering why there was a bunch of Cold ones on my door steep Nicole do you know anything about this?"

"huh?" I asked

"Doses the Cullen's sound familiar" I froze .


	4. I'm not Bella

Klaus' P.O.V 

I can't believe Nicole had the guts to yell at me like that well she did always use to. But she choose the Doppelganger over me her own family well I don't know for sure if she did but it feels like it. I was feeling alone the my older sister the one I always look up to left but who knows she might still help me. Then there was a knock at the door I walked over to the door as I was opening it I said "you better have an apology Nicole, wait your not Nicole" in frount of me a pixie looking cold one was staring at me.

"No my Names Alice and this is my family we were wondering if you have seen a girl called Bella" the pixie told me

"I don't know any Bella" I said and just as I was about to close the door a big muscle man stopped me

"wait she looks like this" he told me and handed me a picture and in that picture was my sister Nicole

Nicole, Nicole what have you gotten yourself into I thought the one with carrot colour hair looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"Well you may as well come in my names Niklaus and welcome to my humble home" I looked up and saw someone I haven't seen in years.

"Carlisle it's nice to see you again" I told him "you to Niklaus he told me

"well make yourselves comfortable I need to make a call" and with that I left them in the living room

I picked up my phone and called Nicole

"What do you want Niklaus" She asked when she picked up the phone

"Well I was wondering why there was a bunch of Cold ones on my door steep Nicole do you know anything about this?" I asked her when I knew she did

"huh?" she asked me wow Nicole a genius answer I thought

"Doses the Cullen's sound familiar" I asked and with that she went silent ahh so my older sister has gotten herself into some trouble

"Well Nicole ?" I batted (sp?) her

"I'll be there in a bit Niklaus" she said ahh let the games begin

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

I didn't know what to say how the Cullen's find me "well Nicole?" Nik Batted (sp?) me

"I be there in a bit Niklaus" I gave in I turned to Elijah and said "I have to sought something out with Niklaus I will be back later" he just nodded ha have heard the convocation and I left.

I kept wondering how they knew I was there I didn't tell Niklaus about them at all so I was really confussed and I was taking my time on getting home.

"Niklaus I'm home where are you" I called out "I'm right here sister he said as he appered before me

"you wanted to talk" I said through gritted teeth

"follow me sister and you will see" he told me cryptically. Grr I was hoping to get some info from him beforehand.

As I walked into the living room I was shocked to see all the Cullen's sitting there "Bella!" Pixie Alice exclaimed "umm my names not Bella" I told her as I pulled away from her

"come on love of course that's your name love we need to get you home Charlie must be worried about you" Edward said I could see Niklaus out of the corner of my eye trying not to laugh. Then I realised that I was still wearing the wig and contacts so I took them off

"Bellsie what did you do to your hair" Emmett asked all the Cullen's looked confussed except Carlisle who Niklaus and I have ran into before

"shes right you guys her names not Bella" Carlisle said "what are you talking about Carlisle she just died her hair" Alice said

"actually she didn't you see her names actually Nicole my silly older sister" Niklaus said with a chuckle

"shut it Nik or I will kick your hybrid but all the way to England" I told him

"HYBRID !" all the Cullens but Carlisle exclaimed ooppss I thought

**A/N : Rate and review plz this is my first story so I hope you like it so far **


	5. Hybrid

Bella/Nicole P. O. V

Oops why did I say that they are going to freak when they find out what a hybrid is. The glare Niklaus is sending my way is burning a hole in my back oh boy

"What's a hybrid" Esme asked

"A hybrid is half werewolf half vampire they can change on will not just on the full moons and they get to choose whether or not the turn on the full moon" Surprisingly Jasper said Klaus, Carlisle and I went into shock that he knew that then Klaus burst out laughing.

"wow when did you find that out?" Nik asked

"there were rumours about hybrids in the newborn wars" Jasper replied

"so you were a werewolf and got turned into a vampire by another vampire" Edward asked

This time both Niklaus and I cracked up laughing I laughed so hard tears were coming into my eyes.

"No Edward Nik and I's family is the first Vampire family in existence we are called the originals since we were the first of our kind" I explained

"But you don't sparkle" Emmett said I had to hit Klaus to stop him laughing at that

"we burn in the sun we have rings that protects us, but Nik over there dosnt need one since he's half werewolf" I again explained

"Niklaus the last time I saw you your werewolf side was dormant now it's not whys that?" Carlisle asked

"actually Klaus I would like to know that to seeing as the doppelganger is alive" I said with my arms crossed

"you can thank the Salvatore's for keeping her alive after the ritual and when my hybrids are in transition they need her blood as any other blood they will die" Klaus explained

Edward P.O.V

My Bella is standing before my looking as beautifull as before I wonder why she left I guess I will have to call her Nicole now but oh well she will come home with me.

Bella/ Nicole P.O.V 

Edward is staring at me its starting to give me the creeps. "Well I guess since Nicole's happy here we will leave but remember both of you are welcome to stay with us any time" Esme said. Both Nik and I nodded then Edward grabbed my arm "come on love we are leaving" he told me.

"Look kid didn't you hear your mum Nicole's staying here" Nik said getting angry

"No she's coming with me" Edward then started pulling me toward the door then there was an angry rawr then Edward went flying across the room and Niklaus crouched in front of me fangs bared at him

"She's not going anywhere" Nik rawred and at that very moment Elijah turned up and as Edward charged ad Nik Eli caught him by his neck and said threatening "Don't you dear lay another hand on my sister or I will feed you to the wolves" with a glance at Nik who smirked

"Come on Edward" Alice said and dragged him away once they were out of sight Niklaus picked me up in a hug and just held me and Eli came over to us and hugged both of us "I was so scared he was going to take you away from me" Nik mumbled

When he reminded me of that little boy always looked at me for comfort and to Eli for protection I just hugged him "I won't leave you ever little brother" I promised him "neither will I" Eli said as we just sat there the three of us just like old times.

Klaus P.O.V 

When that Cold one grabbed Nicole I went into protective mode but I was also scared that he was going to take my sister from me. Not that I will ever admit it only to Elijah and Nicole because if I lost either one of them I don't know what I would do. After the cold ones left Eli Nicky and I just sat on the couch hugging each other giving all of us comfort that we will never leave each other. Nicole fell asleep Elijah looked at me and asked

"Why did you ask Nicole to come here"

I replied "I wanted all my family together Elijah that's all I ever want"

And with that I picked Nicole up and carried her to her room with Elijah following me with his eyes

Elijah P.O.V

It's been I awhile since I have seen Niklaus that vulnerable maybe there is hope for him


	6. Day with Damon

Bella/Nicole P.O.V 

I woke up in my room how did I get here the last thing I remember was sitting on the couch with Niklaus and Elijah. That's it one of them of carried me up here, I got my Pink t-shirt light blue ripped jeans and black nikes and went and had a shower and did my hair and makeup. (link : .com/cgi/set?id=47431666 ) Once I got done stairs and saw Elijah already there.

"Where's Nik?" I asked him

"I think he's still asleep you can go wake him up if you want" he told me

"ok I will thanks Eli"

"No prob Nicky"

"your lucky that I let you and Nik call me that" I told him then went up stairs I heard him laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

When I got to Niklaus' room I snuck in and saw him asleep he looked like an angel, I walked over to him and shock him "Nik its time to get up wakey wakey Nik" I said

"go away Nicky" I heard him mumble I went to the other side of the bed and Jumped on so hard Nik fell of the other side "what the hell was that for Nicole" he growled at me

"It's time to get up" I shrugged and walked into his wardrobe

"what do you think your doing" Nik asked me

"Picking out your outfit" I said simply

"Oh no your not" then he ran at me threw me over his sholder and ran down stairs both of us laughing all the way down, but then he ran in to Eli and all three of us fell and started cracking up. Times like these remind me of how close we use to be and still are.

"I'm going to shower" Nik said and went back upstairs.

"So I'm going to see Elena, so I will see you later Eli" I told Elijah, and with that I left to go to the grill and meet up with Elena.

"Elena!"

"Nicole there you are I love your outfit!" she told me

"mine I love yours" I told her and we started laughing ( Elenas out fit ~ .com/cgi/set?id=47433169 )

Then we walked in to the grill to meet up with Caroline and Bonnie (Bonnie and Caroline's outfits ~ Bonnie's ~ .com/cgi/set?id=47433544 Caroline's ~ .com/cgi/set?id=47433999 )

"Hey guys this is Nicole, Nicole this is Bonnie and Caroline" Elena introduced pointed to each in turn

"Hey" Bonnie and Caroline said in sync

"Hi" I replied

We spent the day just gossiping playing pool and talking about the hottest guys in town. It turns out that Caroline and Bonnie are really great friends.

"Hey Nicole Damon's staring at you" Caroline pointed out I turned and saw that in fact he was looking at me he saw me looking at him and waved me over. I turned back to the girls and said.

"I better go see what he wants"

"goodluck" Bonnie called out when I was walking towards Damon. When I reached him I turned to him and said "you wanted to see me Mr Salvatore" "Damon Please Mr Salvatore makes me feel old" he told me

"Well then Damon you wanted to see me"

"Well Nicole I wanted to ask you what side are you on"

"Damon, Damon, Damon I'm not on any side just call me neutral ground" I told him

"Well if that's so you wouldn't mind spending the day with me"

"Ok then where too" I said getting up half way to the door I saw he was still seated

"Are you coming or what" I called out to him. With that he got up and made his way to me.

"so where are you taking me" I asked him when were in his car,

"Someplace I found when I was human" he told me I nodded then turned to stare out the window

"Nicole we are here" Damon told me I got out the car and the sight was the most beautiful one I have ever seen. ( Damon's Meadow ~ .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQSsIlDhf_XZ-VcB_rQQx_vnyg5GwJMW8YUymOu2Dm10yaoGxRc )

"Wow it's beautiful" I whispered

"Yes it is" I heard Damon say behind me I turned to look at him and that's when I noticed how close he was I looked up into his Baby Blue eyes and got lost in them and then he started leaning in.

**A/N: Bella/Nicole without contacts and wig /wp-content/uploads/2011/11/45f8e_ **


	7. AN

A/N sorry just all links on profil


	8. Slumber Party

_Last time:  
__"Wow it's beautiful" I whispered_

_"Yes it is" I heard Damon say behind me I turned to look at him and that's when I noticed how close he was I looked up into his Baby Blue eyes and got lost in them and then he started leaning in. _

**Now:**

Bella/Nicole P.O.V 

I started leaning towards him to our lips millimetres apart getting closer then a booming voice sounded around the clearing "WHATS GOING ON HERE" Damon and I jump apart just as Elijah steeps out of the shadows "WELL?" Elijah asks "Eli it wasn't what it looked like" I pleaded with him.

"ah huh really and I'm blind we will talk about this at home Nicole" Elijah told me then turned on Damon "If I find you anywhere near my sister again you will regret it." Then Elijah grabbed my arm and dragged me back home.

Damon P.O.V 

Nicole's lips were so close to mine I could feel her breath on them then her brother had to ruin the moment. I watched as Nicole's beautiful disappeared into the forest with Elijah dragging her.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I punched a tree I probably lost the one chance I had with her all thanks to Elijah why did he have to turn up. When I got back to the boarding house Elena and Alaric

"Hey Elena, Ric" I greeted them as I went to get myself a drink

"Where is Nicole?" Elena asked

"She went home with her brother"

"Elijah?" she again question

"Yup" was my short answer

"Wait whose Nicole" Alaric asked

"Nicole is Elijah and Klaus' sister she said that she is the middle child between them" Elena explained for me.

"Well I have great news Bonnie's mum may have a way o open the locked coffin" Alaric told us. Well that brightened up my day a bit.

Elijah 

I can't believe I caught my sister in a near lip lock with Damon Salvatore talking about Damon what was she doing with him.

"ouch Elijah let go your hurting my arm" Nicole complained just as the house came into view

"fine we are here now anyway, what was that back there" I asked trying to stay calm

"What was what" she said as if she didn't know

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT THAT THING WITH DAMON" I yelled at her

"NOTHING BEACAUSE YOU INTERUPTED US" she yelled back

"WELL WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU SAID YOU WERE WITH ELENA"

"WHY DON'T YOU BUT OUT OF MY LIF ELIJAH I CAN DO WHAT I WANT AND HANG OUT WITH WHO I WANT TO" she screamed in my face

"YOU ARE NOT ALOWED(sp?) TO SEE HIM AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME" I told her

"I WILL SEE HIM WHENEVER I WANT YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME"

"YOUR MY LITTLE SISTER!" I yelled at her

"That doesn't mean shit" Nicole said calmly and stormed into the house I followed her when I got inside I heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"What was that all about" Niklaus asked

"I don't want to talk about it" was my reply

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

I can't believe him who does he think he is sure he is my brother but that doesn't mean he can treat me like a little kid. I got out my phone and texted Elena as I got her number earlier today. (_Elena, _**Nicole**)

'**Hey Elena'**

'_Hey Nicole what's up'_

'**Well I was wondering if it's ok with you if I stayed at yours tonight I can't be around Elijah at the moment'**

'_Sure of course, do you want to invite Bonnie and Caroline too?'_

'**Yea that will be awesome see ya soon '**

'_C ya' _

I grabbed my duffle bag and packed it and tied my hair up into a high ponytail

When I arrived at Elena's I walked up the porch and knocked on the door and Elena opened the door. I smiled when she opened the door.

"So Nicole what happened between you and Damon" Caroline asked

I giggled a bit and I told them what happened between Damon and I and how Elijah ruined it then we gossiped some more

"If it helps Nicole I think Damon likes you he came home so pissed I think I have a feeling it was because of the thing with Elijah" Elena told me. Then he door bell rung

"don't worry I'll get it" I told them

When I opened the door the smile on my face instantly turned into a frown.

**A/N: sorry to leave you on another cliffhanger but what do you think so far and don't forget to rate and review **


	9. Slumber Party part 2

_Last time: _

_When I opened the door the smile on my face instantly turned into a frown_

**Now:**

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

"What are you doing here Niklaus" I asked

"Just checking in on my doppelganger" he replied trying to get in but I blocked his way

"I am not going to ask again why are you here"

"and I already told you sister, now I'm pretty sure our big brother doesn't know your here unless you want him to know I would move" I told me

"I'm not bowing down to your threats Niklaus, so goodbye go home tell Elijah I don't care" and with that I slammed the door in his face. Why is it that my brothers always have to ruin everything for me?

"Who was that" Bonnie asked

"Just Klaus" I replied

"JUST KLAUS!" Caroline yelled

"Calm down and yes just Klaus he won't try anything with me here I am older and stronger than him hybrid or not" I told them _*ring, ring* _I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Elijah I knew if ignored him he will keep ringing till I don't so I answered

"I take it Klaus told you?" I asked him when I picked up

"Yes he did and why are you around there I said you were not allowed (sp?)"

"You said I wasn't allowed (sp?) around Damon you didn't say anything about Elena or anyone else" I nearly shouted

"You're at Elena's?" he asked

"Yes where did you think I was ?"

"at the boarding house well that's what Niklaus said"

"Do you believe everything Nik tells you I have to go Eli I will talk to you later love you"

"Love you too Nicky" _*hangs up*_

"Well now we got both your brothers out of the way let's get changed into our PJs" Bonnie suggested ( PJ'S on profile)

All four of us were cuddled up on the couch watching scary movies then all of a sudden the light turned on we all screamed and fell off the couch.

"What's going on in here" a guy that I am guessing is Alaric said

"Oh it's just you Alaric we are just having a sleepover" Elena explained I guess I was right about the guys name

"Hi we haven't meet I'm Nicole" I introduced my self

"Alaric Saltzman, nice to meet you Nicole"

"Nice to meet you to Alaric" I replied

"Wait Nicole, Elena are you telling me this is Damon's Nicole ?" he asked Elena

"huh ? a little confused here" I said

"remember what I told you earlier about the boarding house, and yes it's Damon's Nicole"

"oohh" Alaric and I said at the same time then laughed "well I will leave you girls to it then" he said and then went upstairs.

The rest of the night went well I got along with the girls better than expected I mean being the hybrids sister and all I have a feeling this is the start of a really good friendship. But I can't help wondering what Niklaus has planned and I have a feeling it isn't good.


	10. AN 2

**A/N : Sorry but I was wondering should I bring the Cullen's Back in and should Nicole and Damon get together **


	11. DISCLAIMER

**A/N : I don't own anything all characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephanie Myer **


	12. Little Sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight they are owned by L. and Stephanie Meyer **

Bella/Nicole P.O.V 

I was the first one to wake up so I grabbed my clothes and made my way to Elena's Shower I did my hair and makeup, (Outfit on profile) when I got back to the room all the others were still asleep so I went down to get breakfast. Once I got down stairs to the kitchen I was greeted by Alaric.

"Good Morning Nicole"

"Morning Alaric"

"So I heard that you were Klaus an Elijah's sister" he told me

"Yea as much as I hate to admit it I am"

"Why do you hate to admit it, if you don't mind me prying" he asked

"I don't mind, and the reason I hate to admit it is that I'm not proud of the things my brothers have done and I don't want people automatically thinking I'm the same as them just because they are my brothers" I explained and its the first time I did and it felt good to say it.

"Well just so you know I don't think that and I am Pretty sure Elena Caroline and Bonnie don't either" Alaric told me reassuringly

"Thank you Alaric"

"No problem I have to see the sheriff I'm sure you will be fine till the girls wake up" he asked

"yea sure go I was just about to go home anyway knowing Elijah he woul have been worring so much he would be grey by know" I laughed as did Alaric

"Well I'll see you later" Alaric said as he left

"Bye"

Just as I was about to make a fresh batch of coffee there was a knock at the door when I opened it I saw

"Damon"

"Hey, Nicole"

"Is Elena u-" I cut him off "she's still asleep but I have to go so if you could tell them bye for me" and with that I grabbed my bag and left to go home. Once I got home I realized it was relatively quiet so I just headed straight for the library where I could relax with a book.

"Nicole, Nicole, NICKY"

"Huh, What, When Who, Where" I asked groggily when I turned to see who woke me up I Elijah laughing so hard tears nearly pouring down his cheeks

"It's not funny Eli" I told him

"Really because its quiet funny from where I'm standing"

"Why did you wake me up Eli"

"Well we are going to the grill Klaus is there and I have a feeling this will end badly"

"fine Lets go"

After I fixed my hair we were in Elijah's car heading to the grill I had a bad feeling that I just couldn't shake. Elijah's grip on the steering wheel got tighter and tighter as we came closer to the grill.

"Elijah what's wrong"

"Look straight ahead" he told me that's when I saw her Klaus standing there with our little sister Rebekah.


	13. Anouther notch on his belt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight**

Bella/Nicole P.O.V 

I was just about to get out of the car when Elijah stopped me. "Elijah what are you doing Rebekah's out there an-" Elijah cut me off "Just watch" and so I did I watched and soon enough Damon Salvatore came up an started flirting with my younger sister. I mean we aren't together but it still hurt to now I would have just ended up one of his conquest just another notch on his belt. I couldn't watch any longer and I took off home once I got there I changed into my pjs and went to bed (pjs on profile) and went to the library to read my book. About half an hour later I couldn't focus so I went and got myself a beer. An hour later Elijah got home

"Nicky, where are you" he called out

"In the library" I replied hoarsely giving evidence I have been crying .

When Eli saw me he just came and held me while I cried and I eventually feel asleep when I woke up I was asleep in the library with Elijah still hugging me.  
I moved his arm trying not to wake him and went to take a shower. (outfit on profile) I grabbed my phone and texted Caroline (Nicole,** Caroline)**

'Hey feel like going to the mall today?'

'**It's like you read my mind c ya at the Grill in 5'**

'Ok c ya then'

As I was walking down the stairs I saw Niklaus talking to Rebekah I grabbed my keys and made my way past them.

"Nicole where do you think your going" Niklaus asked me

"I'm going to the grill not that I have to tell you anything" then I made my way out to my bike (Pick on profile) I put my helmet on an sped to the grill when I got there I found Caroline waiting by her car (pick on profile)

"Hey Care ready to go" I asked

"Totally I need a day away from Tyler" she replied

Then they jumped into her car and sped off toward the mall once there they went straight into Hollister than many other shops including Victoria Secret which Caroline dragged her into. Around lunch my phone chimed with a txt.

'_Hey Beautiful, would you please meet me at the grill tonight'-Damon_

'_**Sorry Damon I can't family business to tend to'-Nicole **_

I looked up at Caroline who was reading the texts over my shoulder and she asked

"What's going on with you and Damon and why did you turn him down I thought you liked him"

"I do it's just that I don't want to be another notch on his belt" I told her

"can we go now" I asked the ride back was silent not that there was anything that needed to be said.

When we got back to the grill it was crowded I saw Damon inside so I made it full sped towards my bike and took off.

Damon P.O.V 

When I got that txt back form Nicole I couldn't help but wonder what I did because all of her family is here Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah. I went to the grill with Ric for a few drinks then I saw Caroline pull up an both her and Nicole get out, but as soon as Nicole saw me she sped off toward the motorbike outside and took off. When Caroline came into the grill I went up to her to find out what's wrong with Nicole.

"Caroline!"

"Yes, Damon"

"do you know what's wrong with Nicole"

"no she just said that she had to get home for something"

"oh ok"

I wonder what's wrong with her.

Rebekah 

I saw my sister get out of her friends car and as soon as she saw Damon fled for the hills, I had overheard what Damon and that blonde Vampire Caroline's convocation and couldn't help wonder what's got my sister avoiding the oldest Salvatore.

"Nik ,Elijah I'm going to go home see if I can find Nicole" I told my brothers

"Ok Bekah but remember Nicky's temper" Klaus reminded me

"yea how can I forget"

And with that I left to go find my sister. When I got home I called out to her

"Nicole you home"

"In my room Bekah" I heard her call back as I got up to her room I noticed there was a few blood bags on the floor. The only time she binge drinks blood is when she's upset.

"What's wrong is it Damon"

She started crying "yes I just don't want to be another one of his conquests I mean we nearly kissed but-" she was cut off by a booming voice yelling

"YOU NEARLY WHAT !"

**A/N: please rate and review and tell me what you think **


	14. Klaus' temper and Surprise

**Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight **

_Last time :_

_Rebekah P.O.V__ : __She started crying "yes I just don't want to be another one of his conquests I mean we nearly kissed but-" she was cut off by a booming voice yelling_

_"YOU NEARLY WHAT !"_

_**Now:**_

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

As soon as Klaus got cut of explaining this to Bekah to stop him from doing things he will regret because it will hurt me

"Niklaus stop let me explain" I Pleaded with him

"Explain what Nicole that you and Damon Salvatore almost kissed and what he's playing with you Nicky and he needs to learn not to play with my family"

"KLAUS"

"KLAUS"

"NIKLAUS" I scream as I fall to my knees crying. I felt someone pick me up I looked and saw Bekah she lead me back to my room and just sat there with me while I cried.

I hope I mean really hope Elijah stops him.

Klaus P.O.V

When I overheard Nicky talking to Rebekah and when she said that she an Damon Salvatore nearly kissed I couldn't hold in my anger much longer. I knew he was going to play her like he has done to many other girls I was half way to the car when I heard Nicole pleading with me

"Niklaus stop let me explain"

"Explain what Nicole that you and Damon Salvatore almost kissed and what he's playing with you Nicky and he needs to learn not to play with my family" I told her then I ran off I could hear her calling out after me but I have to do this.

Nicole may be one of the oldest in the family and she's got the biggest heart and she has been played before I'm not going to let it happen again. I got to the boarding house and just my luck he wasn't there yet so I went in and made myself comfortable.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister?" I asked him when he finally got back

"I don't know what you're talking about Klaus"

"Oh but you do I want you to stay away from Nicole I don't want her hurt again and that's exactly what you would do" I told him trying to keep calm

"I don't know what you mean I haven't done anything to her" and that's when I lost it I threw him into a wall and held him there by his throat

"Really what's nearly kissing her then flirting with her younger sister in front of her" I said threw gritted teeth tightening my grip I said

"I'm not going to warn you again stay away from Nicole, she's not going to be played by you" and with that I ran back home before I really lost it an killed him

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

While Rebekah was comforting me Elijah came back looking for Klaus but as he wasn't back yet Eli stayed with Bekah and I. Then we heard the frount door slam shut and Niklaus muttering.

"Niklaus, Niklaus, NIKLAUS" Elijah yelled

"WHAT" he yelled back

"What's with your muttering" Bekah asked

"Damon Salvatore" Nik replied

"you use his name as explanation, what happened" Bekah asked

"well that to bit vampire needed me to tell him why to stay away from Nicky so I-" _*Ring,Ring* _Nik got cut off by my phone

'Hello?' I said when I picked up

'_Nicole it's Alaric here you need to get over to Elena's now'_

'Why? What's wrong"

'_Just please hurry I'll explain when you get here'_ and with that he hung up

"I have to go some things wrong" I told my family and then raced to Elena's

When I got there I went inside and went straight up there I saw Alaric and Elena gagged and bound and the person I saw standing by them was someone I thought I would never see again the person was ...

**A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but I have to study for a big test coming up so yeah oh and don't forget to rate and review ss**


	15. Nicoles Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

"Katarina, or is it Katherine now?" I asked her

"It's Katherine, nice to see you again Nicole"

"why are you here, how did you know I was here" I asked again

"oh I had a bit of help" was her reply and glanced at the other side of the room I followed where her eyes went

"Edward what, how, why" I stammered

"Well ever since you left me and stayed here I have been planning ways to get you back"

He told me

"WHAT SO YOU GET KATHERINE TO HELP THATS LOW EVEN FOR YYYOOUuu" I yelled then everything went black.

Elijah P.O.V

It's been hours since Nicole went to Elena's I guess it was a girl emergency but then again why did Alaric call her.

"Klaus!" I called out to my brother

"what, Elijah I was having a rather nice drink" he nodded towards his study where a Blonde was sitting there she waved and giggled at me obviously compelled

"Have you hear from Nicole yet" I asked

"She's a big girl Elijah you need to stop worrying, now if you excuse me" and with that he went back to his study.

I just couldn't shake this feeling that something wrong has happened to Nicole if anything has I don't know what I will do she's my baby sister.

After about an hour in the library trying to clear my head which didn't work I decided to go down to the grill and see if she's there.

When I got to the grill Bonnie came up to me frantic.

"Elijah am I glad to see you I'm worried about Nicole an Elena I haven't heard from them all day and neither has Caroline" she said in a rush

"Bonnie clam down first we will go to Elena's and see if they are there" I told her.

As we left the grill I couldn't help wondering what had happened to the girls.

Once we got to Elena's we rushed straight up stairs and found both Elena and Alaric bound and gagged. Bonnie and I made quick work of the rope and gags.

"It was Katherine her and some weird guy took Nicole" Elena told us as soon as she could talk.

I rushed home and called out to Bekah and Niklaus "Rebekah, Klaus Nicoles been taken by that idiot Cold one and Katarina"

"WHAT!"


	16. Nicole's rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight**

Bella/Nicole P.O.V 

Arg! My head hurts like hell what happened. When I look around I realize this isn't any where I have been before. Then I remember what happened yesterday with Katherine and Ed-weird that's my new name for him. I couldn't see them here so I decided to call out to them.

"Hello you there, come you guys this is pathetic what do you want" I called out

"HELLO!" I called again there was a gust of wind and Ed-weird was in front of me

"would you tone it down Bella I'm trying to think" he told me

"ok look here Edwierdo my name is Nicole not Bella, get it through you head it's NICOLE NOT BELLA" I told him "besides Bella Swan never left phoenix"

"what your lying"

"I never lie I'm not like my brothers that way"

"Bella you don't have any brothers your an only child you have been brainwashed by those 'Hybrids' into thinking that your there sister, now sit tight love we will have you out of here soon" Ed-weird told me

God he is pathetic why did I go out with him in the first place

Damon P.O.V

I couldn't help wondering why Klaus threatened me to stay away from Nicole I may have flirted with Rebekah to get Klaus rifled up but I didn't know that she saw.

"DAMON!" I heard Bonnie's voice echo through the boarding house

"WHAT BONNIE I'M NOT REALLY IN THE MOOD FO.."

"Nicole's been kidnapped" was what she said when she cut me off

"WHAT WE HAVE TO FIND HER" and with that I ran out to my car with Bonnie on my tail.

We were driving around for ages while Bonnie was doing a tracing spell then I almost hit the one person I despise the most

"Katherine"

Elijah P.O.V 

My siblings shouts echoed through the house. With the crys of outrage and angst it was starting to get on my nerves .

"WILL YOU TO STOP SHOUTING" I yelled at them by now all three of us were by the front door of the house

"All this screaming and shouting isn't going to help us find Nicole faster so if we work together we will be able to find her in no time" I told them

"Yes and who took her is going to pay for that big time no one messes with my family" was Klaus' statement now to figure out where they might have taken her.

Edward P.O.V

I finally have Bella in my grasp I didn't believe any of that stuff that that Klaus guy spouted at us. They must have brain washed her because I know for sure that he name is Isabella Marie Swan not Nicole Cassandra Mikleson, like those people told her. She will be mine again I will be sure of that.

Damon P.O.V

"Well hello Damon, Bonnie" the wicked witch greeted

"What do you want Katherine" Bonnie asked

"Oh nothing just checking up on my favourite witch and vampire"

"That's bullshit Katherine and you know it" I told her

"well you will see in time" she said as she ran off.

You will see in time? What is that supposed to mean well I better focus on finding Nicole. I do hope we find her soon

"Damon! I know where she is" Bonnie exclaimed and with that we were off.

Once we got to where she was we were supprised that it was the old which house I wonder why they kept her here.

We went in trying to find her I knew we had to be quiet because who had got her might still be here so as we searched the house I found her she was lying on the ground bound with vervain and wolfbain coated ropes. Whoever captured her knew that Klaus or some one was going to try and get her.

I went over to her and touched her shoulder

"Nicole?" I asked she looked and me and asked raspy voice "Damon?"

"Yes now we are going to get you out of here" I said as Bonnie came up beside me

"Bonnie you will have to untie the ropes they are coated in vervain" I told her and she did as I said. Once that was done we got her out of the house as fast as we could. When we got to my car she turned and hugged me and said

"Thank you for saving me Damon I don't know what I would have done if you didn't" I then the next thing I know is that her lips are on mine


	17. Lovebirds and Cullen's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight **

****Bella/Nicole P.O.V 

I was so happy that Damon and Bonnie got me out of there I don't know what they would have done to me if I was to stay there any longer. Damon was holding me I thanked him for saving me in the best way I thought possible I kissed him. He was surprised at first but kissed back anyway I felt his tongue on my lip asking for entrance which I let.

"Ok love birds we need to get out of here before they notice Nicole's gone" Bonnie said as we turned to look at her I saw she was smirking.

There was rusiling (sp?) in the tree's all three of us froze.

But instead of Katherine it was my brothers and sister.

"God were you three trying to give us a heart attack" I asked them

"NICOLE!" They all exclaimed happily Klaus ran ford and scoped me u in a hug before like he hadn't seen me in a century.

"How did you get out" Elijah asked

"Damon and Bonnie saved me although if they hadn't you would have" I said with a smile.

And with that we made our way to the boarding house.

I had a feeling that once we got there Damon and I were going to get the third degree for my family.

"So are you and Damon together" Elijah asked as he and Klaus noticed how close Damon and I were sitting. Rebekah and Bonnie weren't there as they went home.

"Umm yea" I replied and Klaus looked at me sceptically

"you say that as if you don't know yourself Nicole" Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

Just as I was about to speak Damon spoke first.

"Of course we are together" his tone was confident I smiled at him agreeing

"ok, but if you hurt my sister I hurt you" was what surprisingly Elijah said

"I understand" was all that Damon said in response

And with that my brothers left

"Well that was easy" I said with a sigh as I leant into Damon.

"Yes it was" he agreed pulling me closer "I'm going to get a blood bag do you want one" he asked as he got up from the couch.

"Yes please" I answered just as my tummy grumbled we both laughed and he went to get the blood bag's.

I sat back on the couch and looked around the room and relaxed.

I stare into the fire place thinking back on what has happened today. I saw Damon arrive with our blood bag's I smiled and took mine as he sat down and pulled me into a hug.

We sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

There was a knock at the door.

"I will get it you have done enough today" I told Damon as I got up from the couch I pecked him on the lips and headed towards the door.

On the other side I saw the people I was sure had left my life for good.

"Cullen's"

**A/N: I was going to leave you here but I'm not that mean**

"Bella, I mean Nicole!" Pixie exclaimed

"Hello Alice um if I am not to rude may I ask what you are doing here" I asked in the businesslike manner Elijah taught me.

"Well we are here to see you of course" Alice told me happily

"Well ok, but I must say that there has to be a reason behind why you came to see me" I said in the same tone as before

"Well yes there is Nicole, if you would please invite us in" Carlisle told me

"I am sorry Carlisle as this is not my home I cannot invite you in but we may talk out here" god I was starting to sound like Elijah argg!

"Stop being a bitch and invite us in" Rosalie hissed at me and at that I grabbed her by the neck and chucked her across the yard.

As she started to get up I sped over to her and let my fangs out I pinned her to a tree by her throat.

"You may call me many things but don't you dear call me a bitch there is a reason Niklaus kept me alive for so long and you don't want to find out" I threatened in a dangerously low voice

"What is going on here" I heard Damon ask I dropped Rosalie

"Don't worry we were just sorting things out weren't we" I asked the Cullen's

"Yes" They all replied in unison

I rapped my arms around Damon's waist when we heard a chilling voice say

"Why they are just as different as Edward said they were are they not my brother's"

"Aro" was all Carlisle said in a whisper

"Ah hello old friend" Aro said as he his brothers and guard steeped out of the shadows.

**A/N: I know another cliff hanger I'm sorry. Please remember to rate and review and tell me what you think s **


	18. The Volturi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight **

Bella/Nicole P.O.V 

All of the Cullen's froze apart from Carlisle I do not know why though then I heard Carlisle speak from his place to my right as Damon was on my left.

"If you don't mind me asking Aro why did you come here"

"Well my dear friend my brothers and I had an interesting visit from your son, he told us about the other type of Vampire's here, and after mense (sp?) discussion we decided to come and see if they were a threat" Aro explained

"Which they are they have corrupted Bella" that voice I would know anywhere belonged to Edweiro

"Ok look Edweirdo I am NOT Bella I am NICOLE CASSANDRA MIKLESON it through you THICK FUKING HEAD" I screamed.

Once people get a taste of my temper they know where Klaus got his from

"Fistey one isn't she" Aro said

"They are no threat Aro I have meet Nicole and Niklaus in the past and they may have mighty tempers but they mean us no harm" Carlisle explained

"That's right" I heard my brothers voice from the forrest

"NIKLAUS GET YOUR ARSS OUT HER YOU TO ELIJAH" I screamed at my brothers

"Calm down little sister" Elijah chuckled

"Say that again and you will find your head shoved up your arss" I threatened

"Well we need to see that for ourselves" the guy with long brown hair with a bored expression his face said after watching our confrontation.

"Marcus is right, bring the youngest of those three up" the other guys with Blonde hair said pointing to Nik Eli and myself.

Eli and I shoved Niklaus ford. He had a scowl on his face

"Oh come on LITTLE brother turn that frown upside down" I said with a smirk and Eli and I cracked up laughing

"ENOUGH" the blonde guy screamed

"well he doesn't look dangerous" a buff guy from the right of Marcus said

"Felix be quiet, ahh you and your family look human" Aro said approaching Nikluas

"and I wonder why your kind don't sparkle" he added and I saw Damon out of the corner of my eye subconsciously play with his daylight ring.

"I wonder how your sister will go in a fight" Aro told Nik as he motioned Felix ford to fight me.

The fight went on for a while until he suprissed me and was able to pin me down his mouth at my neck waiting to take a bite as my blood smelt sweeter than a humans.

I was scared out of my mind so I screamed "NIKLAUS!" as soon as he heard me call he turned and tackled Felix off of me they fought until Klaus had him by his neck in the air ready to kill him.

All of a sudden there was a booming laughter all of us turned to where it came from.

"Stefan?" I asked in a gasp I only knew him because I remember Rebekah having a thing for him.

I looked over to Damon who remained frozen at the sight of his younger brother.

"Well, well Nicole, I haven't seen you in a while" Stefan greeted me

"Well yes it was the 60's wasn't it" I said sarcastically

He just smirked and he never smirks unless he turns off his humanity which I know he would do by choice after what happened when Lexi and I had to get him back on track last time.

"Well I see you're back to your old ways Stefan, not that I am impressed" I told him.

Again he smirked.

"What are you doing here Brother" Damon asked him.

That was the first time he spoke since the Aro and his sparkly fairies turned up

"Well I just came to visit you brother, but it seems you are having a party so I thought I would join" Stefan replied

Damon and Stefan had a stare down contest.

I heard a car pulling into the drive and I knew it would be Elena or Bonnie if the fairies saw them they would kill them and I am not letting that happen.

I sprinted off down the drive and stopped in front of Elena's car

"You have to go back home please now just isn't a good time" I begged her

She looked confussed but still went I thanked god that she listened to me.

I went back to where everyone else was and it seemed that no one noticed that I had left.

I heard someone in the bushes and went to go check and there I saw someone I thought was dead a long time ago.

"Lexi?"


	19. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight**

**A/N: I think a song that goes really good with this chapter is haunted by Taylor Swift link to song on my profile**

_Previously:_

"_Lexi?"_

_Now:_

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

What on earth is Lexi doing here hell what is she doing alive isn't she ment to be dead.

"Hello Nicole" Lexi greeted me

"What aren't you meant to be dead" I questioned her

"Well yes but you have a powerful Bennett witch you got there" she told me with a smirk

"Bonnie" I whispered. "Yes that's her name" Lexi told me

I was stunned how on earth she bring Lexi back to life maybe we can save Stefan again. My mind starts racing when I feel the air turn cold and the clouds roll over the sky's and I hear a scream that's so familiar Bekah ... I edge closer to the boarding house and see my little sister on the floor in pain I look to the faries and see one of the witch twins glaring at her.

"NO!" I growl out and pounce on the cold one that's causing my sister pain

"IF YOU FALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FAMILY" I snarled at her and kicked her in the stomach. At that point of time Lexi comes out of the forest and grabs the cold one I just kicked and throws her on the ground at her 'master's' feet.

"LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK" I snarl at the Volturi and even the leaders cower back in fear and leave with their guard. I freeze when I realize what I did I was so close to losing my humanilty I could feel it slipping I ran I ran as far as I could I could hear Damon running after me and calling out to me I just push myself faster and wipe the tears away. 'I can't go back, I can't go back' is all I keep thinking as I run away again.

**K~B~K~B~K~B~K~B**

Klaus P.O.V 

I watch my sister run; I knew no one would be able to stop her. I've lost her for good this time. I know she's never going to come back and so does my family, I look over to Rebekah and she is nearly in tears watching her sister run out of her life again. Elijah and I go over to Bekah and help her up. Just as Damon comes out of the forest with a heart broken expression on his face. The girl Lexi reaches out to Damon to comfort him but he just shrugs her off and walks into the house.

"She's not coming back this time is she?" I hear my little sister ask in a whisper

"I'm afraid not little sister" I whisper back

"I think it's best of you leave" I tell the Cullens as Bekah Eli and I start to leave.

We nod to Lexi and Stefan in good bye and they turn to go into the house to comfort Damon while Eli and take Bekah home. I just hope Nicole is ok and knows I love her more than anything she's my big sister and I'm going to miss her. I look to the place where she disappeared and I feel the tears well up in my eye's I turn ford and keep walking. Keep safe sister I love you I think to her.

Damon P.O.V

She's gone she's left I can't get over the fact she just left. I remember running after her calling out to her she didn't look back not even once and I felt my heart break even more. I'm currently sitting on the couch where we were sitting not all that long ago with a glass of scotch in my hand. I hear Stefan and Lexi walk inside I don't need their pity.

"Damon, Brother are you ok" Stefan asked when I looked up I saw my little bro that I thought that Klaus got rid of forever

"to be honest no but I don't need your pity, yours either Lex please just leave me alone" I told them and with that I went up to my room and just lay there not feeling not moving just existing.

Elijah P.O.V 

She left again and this time I have a feeling she's not coming back. I just hope she keeps herself safe. More than ever I just want my little sister back and in my arms and to never leave. I stare at the fire waiting for Niklaus to come down stairs from Bekahs room. It hurts me how much pain she is in right now.

"She's gone for good isn't she Eli she's not coming back to us is she?" I heard Nik ask I look at him and he looks as vulnerable as his voice sounded.

"Come here" I told him and he sat next to me I hugged him and he let his guard down and sobbed into my shoulder.

"I don't know if she is going to come back Nik but I know she loves you so much" I told him holding back my own tears.

"Then why did she leave?" He asked me "I don't know little brother I don't know.

Please come back to us Nicole I need you we all need you I love you little sister never forget that.

**K~B~K~B~K~B~K~B**

**A/N:I nearly cried writing that chapter I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think should I continue? Rate and review Pretty please with a cherry on top. :P Hope you liked this Chapter and sorry I took so long to update had a Maths test had to study :/ **


	20. The past haunts us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait I have been grounded: / any way I hope you like the new chapter **

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

It has been three weeks since I have left and I don't know if I can go back. I just didn't want to face my family again not after what had happened the first time this happened.

_Flashback_

_(The originals are human)_

"_Elijah wait up" I laughed as I ran up to him _

"_Now Nicole why would a little girl like you want to spend time with big men like Niklaus and I" Elijah asked smiling down at me._

"_Oh I don't know" I said with a smirk and ran off towards Niklaus with Elijah following me. Once we got to our brother he smirked and we kept walking. I was skipping a head of my brothers when I bumped into some one._

"_Oh I am so sorry sir" I said and curtseyed to the man in front of me._

"_No problem now what would a girl your age be doing in the village alone" the man asked me putting a hand on my waist._

"_Let go of our sister" I heard my brothers shout I turned and saw Elijah and Niklaus coming our way._

"_Now now boys do you really think that you two little kids can take me on" he taunted them, and let go of my waist but kept my arm in his grasp. That's when I lost my anger I reached back and grabbed Elijah's sward which was the closest and held it up to the mans throat._

"_DONT THEATEN MY BROTHERS" I told him in a dangerously low voice. The guys backed away and ran._

_I turned to my brothers and they had horror and discust written on their faces. They didn't even give me a second glanced and walked away._

_And with that I ran as far away from them and my family as possible till Kol and Finn found me five days later._

_End of flashback_

I know we were human back them but I just couldn't face them knowing I let them see me like that again.

Elijah P.O.V

I hope Nicole comes home the last time this happened it took five days for Kol and Finn to find her. She never saw Niklaus and I the same after that after what we did to her. But it's been three weeks and I am starting to lose hope that she is coming back I think everyone is.

"Elijah, Nik I'm going out" I heard my other little sisters reply

"Ok but don't be home late" I told her as she passed me she kissed my check and walked out of the house. I heard Niklaus walk up behind me.

"what are we going to do brother?" he asked me with a expression which I can only described as sadness.

"I don't know Nik I don't know" I replied.

Damon P.O.V

It has been three weeks since the women I love has ran out of my life and I don't know if she will ever come back. I head to the grill to get a drink and get away from Stefan and Lexi. Once I got there I spotted Rebekah at the bar and sat next to her.

"Go away Damon I'm not in the mood" she told me when I sat down. I just nodded and got a drink. After a little while we were laughing and having a good time then we went back to the boarding house to my room (**A/N: I don't do lemons**).

Rebekah P.O.V

I can't help feeling like I betrayed my sister I mean she is in love with Damon and I just slept with him. I can't help but question if Damon feels at least a little bit guilty. I tried to fight off the guilt and went to sleep.

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

I have finally decided to go home I just can't stay away any longer if they don't want me around then I will leave. I keep telling myself that they will want me around and I won't have to leave again. I hope that I am right. I reach my house in record time and open the front door.

"Bekah you better have a good explanation on why you didn't come home last night" Klaus said as he was walking towards the foray (Sp?)

"I'm not Bekah" I told him

"Nicky?" he asks as if he thinks this a dream I only nod and he runs at me and picks me up and spins me round.

"ELIJAH NICKY'S HOME" Klaus shouts upstairs as he puts me down there is a blur and Eli is standing next to us he see's me and does the same as Niklaus

"We missed you Nicky" he whispered to me. "I think I m going to see Damon" I told them.

"We are going with you" both Eli and Klaus said in unison I know that there is no point arguing with them so I just nod and make our way to the Salvatore boarding house I hope to god that Damon is there.

I hope that he will forgive me when I apologize well maybe if I explain what had happened the first time I reacted like that he might understand why I ran. I know that it was stupid now but I can't change the past as much as I would like to.

I also need to find Bekah and apologize I mean she is my little sister but man can she hold a grudge. We are getting closer and closer to the boarding house I hope that both Salvatore brothers are there because I have a lot of explaining to do.

When we get there I knock on the door and Stefan answers it before I can get a word out he engulfs me into a hug.

"I'm glad your back Nicole, I think Damon is upstairs" he whispered and with that he let me into the house.

I went straight upstairs to Damon's room and saw something that horrified me

"Damon?..."


	21. Heartbrake and Heartache

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

_Previously:_

"_Damon?..."_

_Now:_

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes my sister and love of my life together. I felt the tears start to gather in my eyes

"Nicky it's not what it looks like" Damon said begging me

"I can't do this" I told him my voice cracking as I turned to walk out of Damon's room I felt a hand on my arm I turned and saw Damon.

"Nicole please" he begged

"No Damon I left for personal reasons and you go and screw my sister" I nearly scream at him "I can't do this anymore Damon whatever it was between us is over" I told him I got down stairs and saw my brothers waiting for me.

"Can we leave?" I asked them wiping away me tears they both nodded and walked out of the door with me following. I felt someone grab my arm I turned and saw Stefan with a worried expression on his face and Lexi the same.

"What happened Nicole?" Stefan asked me softly

"ask your brother" I said in a whimper he nodded and hugged me then let me leave. I just couldn't believe that Damon did that to me let alone my own sister. I caught up to Niklaus and Elijah half way home when we got there they both shot me worried glances as I headed straight for my room shutting the door not planning on coming out.

Stefan P.O.V 

Having Lexi here has helped me get my humanity back I heard a knock on the door I opened it to revel Nicole I was relieved I hoped that she can get Damon out of his depression. I hugged her and told her that Damon was upstairs Lexi invited Klaus and Elijah in to wait for Nicole. A few moments later she came down stairs with tears running down her face. She asked her brothers if she could leave. I caught her arm before she walked out the door and ask what was wrong.

"Ask your brother" was all she said and left,

I haven't been so angry in a long time I turned and stormed up the stairs ignoring Lexi's calls from down stairs I barged into Damon's room and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"What did you do" I asked through gritted teeth

"Who said I did anything" he crocked out I pulled him back and slammed him into the wall again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" I yelled at him

"alright alright, I slept with Rebekah ok and Nicole saw us it was a stupid mistake" I dropped him Damon started rubbing his neck I grabbed the closest stake and shoved it into his stomach.

"That girl loved you in the short time she knew you she loved you and you go and brake her heart" I growled out at him, and stormed out of the room.

"Like you did with Elena" Damon called out to me.

"Nothing like I did to Elena it's much MUCH worse" I called back and stormed out of the house I couldn't stand to be near him.

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

It's been a few hours since we got home and I haven't left my room I just can't bring myself to.

"Nicky come on open the door" I heard Elijah call from behind my closed door.

"NO GO AWAY!" I screamed at him

"You have to come out sometime" was all he said as I hear him walk away from the door. I just collapsed onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.

A few hours later Niklaus knocked on my door.

"Nicole, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are here to see you" He said through my door.

I got up slowly and opened my door and true to his word I saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline all of them hugged me.

"Oh hunny what's wrong" Care asked me. I burst into tears and I forgot Klaus was still there so I said.

"Damon slept with Rebekah" I heard Klaus growl and storm down stairs.

"NO WAIT KLAUS STOP" I screamed after him but it was too late so I just fell down crying with the girls hugging me.


	22. Brother's know it all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight **

Klaus P.O.V 

Ok first he hurts my holder sister by flirting with her younger sister and now he breaks her heart by sleeping with her younger sister and I am beyond pissed at both Damon and Rebekah. They will be lucky if they don't get stake put through their hearts (A dagger in Bekahs case). Once I got to the Salvatore boarding house I knocked on the door. Stefan answered said nothing but just stepped aside knowing why I was here.

"He's gone to the grill" Stefan told me "Look I know what he did to Nicole and I am about as happy about it as you are but please don't kill the only family I have left" He asked me staring straight into my eye's I just nodded knowing I what it would feel like what it felt like to lose Nicky.

"I won't Stefan but I do need your help to make Damon feel the pain he caused my sister" I told him "Now with that I would be happy to help.

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

I don't know how long we sat there and I really didn't care but after a while the girls picked me up and carried me to my room and laid down with me I just felt safe with them there knowing my friends were there and nothing could change that. I decided it was time to get some sleep. I turned towards the girls.

"Hey do you guys want to stay here tonight I have spear PJ's if you need them" I asked them smiles instantly lit up their face's

"We thought you would never ask" they all said simutanisly and we all cracked up laughing. I went over to the wardrobe and pulled out the PJ's (PJ's on profile) and we all jumped into bed smiling and giggling and eventually went to sleep I was the first one up so I decided to shower and get dressed and wait for the others down stairs (Nickys out on profile). When I walked into the Kitchen I saw Elijah standing there.

"Morning Nicky" he said I walked up and hugged him

"Morning Eli" I mumbled into his chest, "well why don't we have some breakfast and wait for the others to come down" I nodded and sat next to Eli.

Klaus P.O.V 

Stefan and I went over our plan once more and I have to say that it is brilliant Damon won't know what is coming to him but the hardest part is to get Nicky to go along with it. But I am sure she will. Well I hope she will.

I headed back to the house and saw Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Nicole and Elijah in the Kitchen. (girls outfits on profile)

"So.. what are you girls doing today" I said casually all of the girls jumped and turned around.

"Well if you have to know brother of mine we are going to the mall" my sister said with a smirk

"ok then... oh and why your there why don't you girls pick out a nice dress each on me" I winked at Caroline while handing Nicole my credit card.

"whats going on Niklaus?" Nicky asked me

"Oh nothing Nicole Stefan Elijah and my self are taking you girls out tonight so hurry along" I told her Nicole looked back to Elijah who nodded in confermination(sp?) They all looked at each other and shrugged and headed out with Nicole kissing mine and Elijahs checks before she left. I smirked at my brother and picked up my cellphone and called Stefan.

"Part one complete" I told him with a smirk on my face.

**A/N: sorry that it is in mainly Klaus and Nicole P.O.V there will be other Points of View in the next chapter but for now please rate and review **


	23. Klaus and Stefans revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight **

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

To say that I was a bit curious about Klaus' plans tonight is an understatement. Right now Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I were heading to the grill for lunch before heading out with Klaus. When we got inside I saw Damon sitting at the bar.

"I can't do this" I said turning to go out the door

"Yes you can and you will, don't let him tear you down" Caroline said pushing me towards a booth while Bonnie and Elena got the drinks.

"Do you think we should go out with Klaus tonight" I asked Caroline

"Yes I didn't buy this dress for nothing" she told me with a smirk

"Actually Klaus bought it" I smirked back as hers fell and laughed.

"Shut up" she sulked and slapped my arm making me laugh harder.

After a couple of drinks the girls and I made our way out if the grill when my path was blocked by Damon.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"I just want to talk"

"Well I can't right now I have to meet up with my brothers" I told him and with that walked out of the door and to Elena's car. When we got home Elijah ushered us upstairs to change ( Girls out fit's on Profile).

"Come on girls we are wasting time" we herd Klaus yell from down stairs once we got down all four of us froze when we saw my brothers.

"wow" Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and I whispered

"You guys look great" I told them

"well thank you Nicky" Elijah told me with a smirk.

_At the club _

Bella/Nicole 

I was having the time of my life with the girls and my brothers and Stefan I headed up to the bar.

"Wow you've changed Bells" a deep husky voice whispered into my ear I spun around "Jake" I gave him a hug "wow you say I've changed look at you, you know steroids are really bad for you" I said with a smirk

He just chuckled.

" What are you doing here" I asked him

"A change of scenery I here with the pack" he told me

"ahhh the shape shifters" I giggled.

"That's it" and with that he threw me over his shoulder

"haha Jake put me down" I demanded laughing and he laughed along with me.

For the rest of the night I hung out with Jake and the pack until Klaus and Eli said it was time to go they invited Jake to come with us of course he said yes.

We drove to the grill to grab a couple more drinks.

All of us girls fell through the door laughing the guys following soon after us.

Us girls stumbled towards a empty booth while the guys got our drinks.

About half an hour later Jake was back up at the bar getting another round I went up and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Nicole?" I heard an all too familiar voice that broke my heart hearing it

"yes Damon?" I asked him

"who's he" Damon jerked his chin towards Jake

"That's Jacob Damon I think we need to go outside" I walked over to him

"No I want a word with Jacob" not backing down at Jakes unmoving gaze

"Damon come on" I pulled on his arm and he finally went with me a

"Nicole you sure move fast" he said not looking at my face once we were outside.

"Damon it's not what it looks like he is just a friend, besides I still love you"

"I love you too Nicole why isn't that enough for us to be together" he argued

"BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER DAMON," I screamed at him with tears pouring down my face "I don't know if I can forgive you for that"

"Nicole" he whispered reaching ford to wipe my tears I flinched away.

"do you know how much it pained me to see you in there with that guy" he whispered.

"Not as much as it pained me to find you in bed with Rebekah, good bye Damon" and with that I ran.

Half way home I just collapsed with grief crying my eyes out eventually I passed out.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait I hope you like this chapter rate and review.  
there is a picture of Jacob on my profile. Let me know of any story requests you want me to do I will post them as soon as I can. Please keep reading my story I love your reviews 3 **


	24. Finding Nicole

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight**

Klaus P.O.V

I watched as Nicole left with Damon Salvatore I waited for Nicole to come back inside. A while later only Damon came back and I started to worry that Nicole just up and left again I don't think anyone could handle it again if she did.

I approached Damon wanting to know where my sister went. Once I reached him I threw him into a wall.

"Where is Nicole" I growled out

"I don't know she just left" he told me.

With that I went back to Elijah, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Elena and Jacob.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked

"He said that she just ran off" I told them "we need to find her, Jacob could you and your pack search the forest, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline you three search the town, Elijah and myself will look in her old hiding places."

Everyone nodded and split up into the groups I had said. I really hope we can find her.

"Klaus we will find her" Jacob said as he walked past me.

Jacob P.O.V

I wonder where Nicole is I really hope she is ok she's different than she portrayed in forks she told the pack and I who and what she was when she met us. But we love her all the same. I howled to alert the pack. (**Sam, **_**Embry, **__**Ouil, **__Paul, _Jared, _Leah, _Seth, Jacob)

"Jake man what's going on?"

"Nicole's missing and Klaus needs our help to find her"

"Everyone split up we will find her"

"_**Damn right we are"**_

We needed to find her. After about an hour of searching I heard a howl.

"_You guys I found her she doesn't look in that good of shape I will meet you at the Mikaelson estate" _

We all raced to the estate I let of another howl to inform Niklaus and Elijah know we found her.

Niklaus P.O.V 

I heard a howl echo throughout the forest I figured the pack must have found my sister for that I am grateful.

I called the girls saying we found her and to meet us at the house.

When we got there I saw my sister in the girl wolfs arms and she looked so broken.

Damon Salvatore what have you done to the strong girl I have known most of my life. Because in front of me was a weak fragile girl.


	25. PLEASE READ !

**A/N: Sorry this is not a chapter I have got writers bloke at the moment so I will update the story when I can.. also if you guys have any ideas for a new story you would like me to write please tell me I love reading your reviews and comments on my story **

**Love Belieber Twihard 3 **


	26. Road to Recovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight**

**A/N: sorry for the late update I have been really busy with my school work: /  
so I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Klaus P.O.V

Damon Salvatore was going to pay for this my sister is broken it has been two weeks since the pack found her in the woods, and she hasn't come out of her room at all. Elijah and I always have to take her food and blood to keep her alive I miss the old Nicole Mikaelson that didn't take shit from no one.  
"FUCK" I threw a glass vase at the wall.

"Niklaus what on earth are you doing" I turned and saw Rebekah standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Get out Rebekah" I told her

"What?" she asked shocked

"I SAID GET OUT HAVNT YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE HERE GET OUT!" I screamed at her.

She turned on her heal and sped out of the house.

I sat down on the couch and placed my head in my hands, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Klaus Nicole's going to be ok she just needs time to heal" I turned my head and looked up at Caroline.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her.

She sat beside me and took my hand in hers.

"I'm a girl I know these things and I have gone through this myself before" she told me "all she needs is for you to keep being there for her"

I just looked at her and nodded Caroline hugged me I hugged her back pulling her close as if she was my lifeline.

I hope to god that Nicole gets through this I would hate to see her broken forever.

Elijah P.O.V

I felt hopeless at home my little sister has locked herself in her room and I don't know what to do to get her out. I arrived home in time to hear Niklaus yelling at Rebekah not that she doesn't deserve it. All of a sudden she is in front of me ready to leave when she asks me.

"What you're not going to yell at me as well Elijah"

"No I think Niklaus has yelled enough for the both of us, I think it's best if you leave" I replied rather calmly and walked upstairs to Nicole's room.

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When I didn't get one I walked into her room.

"Go away" came a muffled voice from under the blankets

"No I don't think I will" I told her standing stubbornly at the end of her bed

"What do you want Elijah?" Nicole asked me as she removed the covers from her head.

"What no hello Elijah it's good to see you?" I asked jokingly and got a small smile from my sister.

"I came to talk" I told her while going to sit beside me

"Ok what do you want to talk about" she asked me while she stared down at the blankets

"Well how are you feeling?" I asked back looking at her

"How do you think I'm feeling, I just don't get it does Rebekah have something that I don't Eli?" Nicole replied finally looking up tears pouring down her face and I pulled her into a hug

"No baby girl she doesn't and Damon's an idiot for letting you go" I rubbed her back until she fell asleep and soon I hoping that Nicole's on the road to recovery.


	27. Nicoles Turn around

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight**

Nicole P.O.V

I woke up from a well deserved sleep and realised that my pillow was hard I looked up and saw my older brother Elijah looking calm and peaceful I haven't seen him like that since the Damon incident that I would rather not speak of. I still don't know whether I could bring myself to forgive him after what had happened. I still can't believe my own sister would do that to me though how could she do that to me she knew how I felt about Damon. I sighed and got up to take a shower. Today I am going to be me again the person that only needs her family, friends and no one else. (Outfit on profile) When I got back into my room I saw Elijah awake and sitting up on my bed.

"Hey welcome to the world of the living little sis" Elijah joked.

"No I think it's welcome to the world of the living sleeping beauty" I joked back

"OMG is Nicole finally making a joke halleluiah" Elijah said.

I laughed and through a pillow at his face,

"I'm going to go see Bonnie Elena and Caroline today is that alright?" I asked him

"Yeah its fine it's about time you got out of the house" Elijah told me.

I laughed and went down stairs to get into my car and go and see the girls. When I got to Elena's I knocked on the door and Alaric answered

"Morning Ric is Elena home" I asked him

"Yeah she's upstairs"

"Thanks" as I walked past him I kissed his cheek leaving a gobsmacked Alaric at the door.

I went upstairs to Elena's room n knocked on the door to say she was happy to see me was an understatement she nearly suffocated me with the hug she gave and then pulled me into her room.

"Hey you're finally out of the house that's great" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah I saw how much I was hurting you guys and I said to myself right time for a change" we both giggled at this

I stayed at Elena's most of the ay and it actually felt good to have someone other than my brothers to rely on. Although I did have Bekah before all of this happened but I don't think I will ever be able to look at her the same way again. I left Elena's around 5 O'clock because I did want to spend some time with my brothers lie we use to I am going to pull my life back together bit by bit even if it takes me awhile.

"Bye Elena I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah I'll tell Bonnie and Caroline to come around also" she told me

"Yeah that would be awesome" I smiled at her.

"Bye Nicole"

"See ya Elena"

And with that I jumped back into my car and headed back home to spend some time with my brothers. When I got home I walked straight in side and snuck up on Niklaus he was in the living room nursing a glass of whiskey. Making sure he hasn't noticed me I speed over to him and jumped in his lap.

"Hey Nik" I greeted casually. He jumped in his seat.

"Holy shit Nicole what are you trying to do give me a heart attack" he asked me

"Oh silly brother of mine you can't have a heart attack you're a hybrid"

"Oh ha-ha very funny but I'm serious"

"I just wanted to give my little brother a surprise can't I give my brother's surprises" I asked him with a pout on my face.

"Oh course you can" he told me with a sigh

"Yay now you can help me surprise Eli" I said happily and pulled him up stairs to Elis room.

"Ok so what are we going to do" Nik asked me

"Well you distract him and I do the rest" I told him and pushed him through the door with Nik distracting Eli I went in and tackled him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL NICOLE" Elijah yelled

"Well hello to you to" I told him giggling "I want family time and what better way to start than to surprise my brothers"

"THATS IT" both Niklaus and Elijah said at the same time and jumped on me and started tickling me.

The rest of the day was spent like that just me and my brothers relaxing and enjoying each other's company it's been a while since we were able to do that so it was nice.

We decided that we would head out to a family dinner I went up stairs to go and change for dinner (picture on profile). We decided to eat out of mystic falls so that we don't run into anyone we knew that would ruin our time together.

After dinner we were all laughing so hard we had to hold on to each other to stand up.

"So Klaus what's up with you and Caroline huh?" I asked him

"Nothing" he replied looking down.

"Aww look the big bad hybrid smitten" a sarcastic voice said from behind us

"Kol?"


	28. Family Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight **

_**Previously: **_

_**"Aww look the big bad hybrid smitten" a sarcastic voice said from behind us**_

_**"Kol?"**_

Nicole P.O.V

"Kol?"

"Hey sis long time no see huh" I ran up to him and hugged him with all my might.

"Where have you been?" I asked him with a smile on my face that wouldn't go away, I saw him look at Niklaus and Elijah so I looked also I saw them shake their heads I looked back at Kol with a questioning look.

"I've just been travailing sis" I looked at him sceptically while he looked at Klaus with distaste

"What's going on" I looked at my three brothers  
"well... I'm waiting" again I looked at each of them in turn and realised that I'm not going to get an answer

"Well since none of you are going to answer me I may as well leave and don't follow me none of you" I said dejectedly and ran off

I ran I kept thinking why on earth my brothers wouldn't tell me the truth I hate it when people lie to me and I can't believe that those people lying would be Kol, Elijah and Klaus.

I ended up in the place they would never think I would go and knocked on the door the door opened to reveal.

"Damon"

Elijah P.O.V

"Great now look at what you two did" I yelled at them

"What and you just happened to have nothing to do with it" Klaus yelled back

"NO IDONT KLAUS you daggered Kol and Kol lied about it" with that I took off trying to find my little sister.

We all screwed up and we need to fix it, if Kol's undaggered that means so is Finnik god hopes he doesn't try and kill Klaus and get redaggered god my family needs some help.

I ran home to wait till Nicole finally comes home but in that time I do hope that Kol and Nik don't to at least just have one of us here for her to come home to.

"AH Elijah long time no see" I heard an all too familiar voice

"Finn nice to see you too" I replied

"Well dear brother of mine, where is our little sister?" Finn asked me

"Which one?" I asked back

"Nicole of course, I have already seen Bekah she's the one that undaggered Kol and I" he told me

"Shit she must really hate Klaus and Nicole," I said with a sigh "I don't know where Nicole is she ran off when Kol turned up it's a long story and I think you're the only person that she will talk to out of the five of us"

Nicole P.O.V

"Damon" I said the tears building up in my eyes. Without a single question he hugged me close to him.

"Hey, hey what happened" he asked me concerned

"I don't want to talk about it right now I just want to be with you" I told him. And with that he moved me into to the house and sat down on the couch just holding me.

"Hey Damon have you seen Stefan I- Nicky?" I heard Lexi ask

"Hey Lex" I said through my tears

"Well it looks as if you guys need to talk so I'll just go" she said backing out the room I stared after her.

Damon turned my head towards him

"So where does this leave us" he asked me

"I just want to be with you I love you" I told him

"I love you too" he smiled and brought my face closer to his

Then all of a sudden

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"


	29. Plz read

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated the Hybrids Sister I have a poll on my profile on whether or not I should continue with this story.**


	30. together again

**AN: sorry for the late update I have been swamped with homework :/ I will try and update once a week and I will make the chapters a nit longer **

_**Previously:**_

"_**Get away from my sister"**_

_Now: _

Bella/Nicole P.O.V

I spun around and looked straight into the eyes of Kol  
"Kol, what the hell are you doing here" I asked my brother.  
"I came looking for you after you ran off, and now, I find this guy trying to kiss my sister could you please explain that Nicole" Kol told me while glaring at Damon.  
"Well first Kol his name is Damon, and I love him I know you have been daggered for some time Kol. But may I remind you that I am older than you and that you don't control me" I said fiercely. Kol just looked between Damon and me and said  
"Alright" then he turned to Damon "If you hurt her, your dead" and then left.  
Damon sat there stunned probably not knowing what to say. I was getting a bit nervous with him just staring at the place that Kol stood just moments before.  
"Damon? Are you alright?" I asked him  
"I'm fine just a bit shocked that he accepted that so easily"  
"That's Kol he was always the one to trust my judgement the most. The others not so much" I said with a smile. Damon looked a bit nervous.  
"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you I promise" I told him snuggling up to him.  
He pulled me closer and just held me there. It was quite a nice night just me and Damon, later on Stefan and Lexi joined us down stairs. Sometime later it was time for me to leave although I didn't want to. But I knew that if I didn't leave now my brothers will come looking for me I just hope that Kol can keep them off my track that leads them here. Thinking about Kol I keep thinking if Klaus daggered him then he might have daggered Finnik as well I am not 100% sure but there is always a possibility I mean you don't know what to expect with Klaus I mean he has killed the doppelganger who came back to life (who is my friend Elena I might add) and nearly killed Bonnie so who knows, all I know is that I can't really trust Niklaus any more as he has done so much wrong and against his family to.  
"Damon?" I whispered  
"mhmm" He replied  
"Are you asleep"  
"Mmm"  
"ok go back to sleep hun" I told him I knew I couldn't leave so I laid down next to him dreading what tomorrow will bring.

The next morning I looked over and saw Damon still asleep I walked over to the kitchen and pulled a blood bag from the fridge, I put it in a cup and in the microwave to heat up with Damon's snore coming from the living room.

The microwave beeped and I grabbed the cup while I drunk the blood I knew I had to get home.

I left Damon a note and I left to go assure my brothers I was home and safe. When I got there it was deadly quiet

"Hello"  
When I got no reply I walked into the living room and I felt a pair of arms rap around me an I herd a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Hello love, miss me"


	31. The past joins us now

**A/N:sorry for the late update I just got my laptop back and also to the person that reviewed my story as a guest if you dont like my spelling style then tuff luck I dont like people critizizing me and to every one else plz dont leave nasty reviews I hate**** them**

_Previously_

"_Hello love miss me"_

_Now _

Bella/ Nicole P.O.V 

What was he doing here does he want to ruin my life.

"Alec, what are you doing here?"

"Well my love I wanted to see you and Aro gave me a mission in Georgia, so why not visit you as well" Alec said

I looked at him he was smirking. I knew he was up to something. I can remember when I first meet him I thought he was so sweet. I knew he was a cold one by the colour of his eyes. I soon found out that he was a part of the Volturi guard but I loved him anyway. Then I caught him with Heidi that little bitch

_Flash back _

_I was walking around the castle looking for Alec. I saw Felix and Demitri coming my way. _

"_Have any of you seen Alec?" I asked them._

"_Yea he's in his room" Felix told me _

"_Thank you" _

_I made my way to Alec's room I stopped outside of it, I was just about to go in when I heard moaning from inside. I was getting curious on what was happening. I knocked on the door but no one answered. So I went inside and what I saw broke my heart into a million pieces. Alec and Heidi going at it on his bed, I finally found my voice. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" I screamed. Before I could blink Alec was up out of Heidi and in front of me. _

"_Baby it isn't what it looks like"_

"_That is really cliché Alec" I told him my voice nearly braking tears coming into my eyes. "I think I should leave, I knew it was a bad idea coming here" I turned and started to leave but Alec grabbed my arm. _

"_Wait please Nicole don't leave" he begged me._

"_I'm sorry Alec but we are through you kind of made your point in there when you fucked her" Tears coming down my cheeks, Alec reached out to wipe them away but I flinched away from him. _

"_I'm sorry Alec we are done"_

_I turned away from him and ran. I ran from him, from Voltera. I ran away with a broken heart._

_End of Flash back_

"I am serious Alec why are you here, to break my heart again?"

"N-no Nicky" He stuttered

"T hen why? Look I am tired of your games I'm leaving." I turned and ran. But this time in search of my brothers, I want to know if they had any part in this, and if they have they are in big trouble.

I got to Mystic Grill and saw Elena and Bonnie there; I walked up to them and sat down.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Nicky" they both said at the same time.

"Have any of you seen my brothers?"

"I saw Kol in here a little while ago, why?" Bonnie told me

"Just another blast from the past that's all I was wondering if my brothers knew what happened." I told them

"Hey it's alright we will get the others to keep an eye out for them alright" Elena courted me.

"Thanks guys you are really great friends" I told them.

They just smiled at each other than me. We sat and talked for a while then I saw Elijah walk into the grill.  
"Elijah!" I called out to him; he turned and looked in my direction. When he spotted me he walked over.

"What's wrong Nicole?"

"I need to talk to you alone" I said and started walking out of the grill, I felt Elena and Bonnie's stares on me so I turned around and saw them looking at me questionably. I just smiled at them and they smiled back at me. When I got outside I turned to face Elijah.

"Did you know that Alec is in town?" I questioned him straight away.

"No I didn't, wait how do you know?"

"When I came home this morning from Damon's he was there. Niklaus nor Kol nor Finn where there, that is if Finn is un daggered"

"To answer your question about Finn yes he is un daggered. But I have no idea if the others know that he was there, if no one else was home I think that it is safe to say that he broke in." Eli told me.

"True, look Elijah I am going to go to Damon's if you see our brother tell them where I am and that I need to talk to them."

"Ok will do"

"Thank you Eli."

"No problem Nicky"

And with that I jumped into my car and I headed to Damon's , I really wonder if my other three brother's know that my first love is in town. For their stake and Alec's I hope not. When I got to Damon's I just walked straight in and went to Damon's room. I heard the shower going, so I just sat on the bed and waited for him.

"Hello Sexy" I greeted Damon when he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello Gorgeous" he replied coming up to me and pecking me on the lips. "What brings you here" he asked me

"My sexy as hell boyfriend"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really"

"Mhmm" He pulls me closer and gives me a kiss I slip my arms around his neck it soon turns into a make-out session. All of a sudden there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Go away" Damon mumbled pulling away from me for a second. But the knocking continued. Damon pulled back and groaned. He marched over to the door.

"I thought I said go away"

"You did but Nicole's brothers are down stairs" I heard Stefan's reply. I got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for telling us Stefan I will go and talk to them" With that I walked down stairs I hear Damon mumbling under his breath about stupid annoying interrupting brothers. I giggled as I made my way down stairs and I saw my brothers standing there with Alec.

Damon P.O.V

I just got interrupted form a steamy make out session with my girlfriend by my stupid little brother say her brothers are down stairs. I don't know how lucky I got with Nicole I was really scared that she wouldn't forgive me. But in the end she did, I really thought she wouldn't I really wonder what changed her mind. I can't hear any one talking down stairs I hope nothing is wrong. But then her brothers and Nicole can communicate with just looks. All of a sudden Stefan barged into my room.

"What do you want" I asked him

"I think you should get down stairs, it looks like a fight is about to break out." With those words I ran down stairs and stopped by Nicole. I saw Klaus, Elijah, Kol and two other men I did not know.

"What's going on?" I asked Nicole

"Ask my lovely older brother Klaus" she snarled I looked to the Hybrid with an unspoken question.

"He invited her ex to stay with us the very first guy she was with" Elijah replied instead as he looked at one of the guys I didn't know that looked sort of like Kol.


	32. Ex's Returned

Damon P.O.V

I couldn't really believe what I was hearing. Why would Klaus invite Nicole's ex here? Anyway back to the matter at hand. The guy that looks like Kol stepped ford. He held his hand out to me.

"Hi I'm Alec, and you are?" He introduced himself.

"Damon Salvatore" was all I said I didn't shake his hand I couldn't stop staring at Nicole. Why didn't she tell me before?

"Ah so you're the new boyfriend" Alec said "I thought the other guy that came down before was" Was this guy really asking for a death sentence

"Hmm I guess Nicole always did have a thing for the dark types" Yup definitely asking for it.

"Alec" Nicole growled

"Didn't Nicole tell you about us" I ignored him

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Alec shut up" Nicole growled out. "I think it's best if you all should leave" I heard my brother tell the other Mikeleson's. "I think we should too" Elijah agreed. He was always my favourite of Nicole's brothers, but right now she has some explaining to do.

"Alright brother" Klaus said and with that they left. "I will give you two some privacy" and with that Stefan left the house in search of Lexi or Elena.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before" I asked her

"What do you mean?" she finally looked at me "I didn't know Klaus invited him here"

"Yes I know that but you must have known he was here before that right?" I raised my eyebrow at her "because I got a text from Elena and Bonnie saying that you were looking for your brothers"

"Ok yes I knew he was here, happy" she screamed

"NO I'M NOT BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF MY GIRLFRIENDS EX IS IN TOWN" I yelled at her "Nicole I think you should leave"

"W-w-w-h-hat" she stuttered

"Just for tonight I need to clear my head"

"Ok, I love you Damon"

"I love you too" and she left.

I just needed sometime to collect my thoughts. Because in all honesty I have no idea what just happened right now, and I need some time to rap my head around it. I got myself a drink and sat down in front of the fire.

So many questions were rolling around in my head; I didn't know where to start. Why would Klaus bring Nicky's ex back to mystic falls? Also who the hell is he? That weird crest necklace that he wears I have a feeling that it is a family heirloom. Like Stefan and I's rings. Or the Gilbert rings for example.

I really want answers, but I can't be around Nicole right now she knew that her ex was in town and didn't even think to warn me. I heard Stefan walk through the door. I didn't even look at him till I felt him sit next to me.

"What happened Nicole came to Elena's in tears" He asked me

"We got into a fight; I just needed to clear my head so I told her to leave"

"I'm on your side Damon, not that any of you have done anything wrong. It's just that I think that she should have told you about that Alec guy"

"wow little brother, this a first we actually agree on something" I smirked at him.

"I think so too brother" He chuckled "hey look another thing we agree on"

I just laughed along with him. For the rest of the night I hung out with Stefan, the Alec, Nicole thing slipping my mind. It felt good to have brother bonding. This is the first time in 145 years that we have been like this. And I am happy we are.

Nicole P.O.V

When I left Damon's I didn't know what to do. I went to the first place I thought of, Elena's, I knocked on the door and Stefan answered.

"Hey Nicole"

"Hey Stefan, would you mind if I had some time with Elena alone."

"No, I don't I may as well go home, check on Damon and everything"

"Ok" and with that he left.

"Elena where are you" I called out to her

"In my room Nicole" she called back I ran vampire speed up to her room

"I-I-I t-t-t-h-h-h-ink I sc-screwed things up with D-D-Da-Damon" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"awww Nicole" she came up and hugged me and I let it all out.

No P.O.V

_At the Mikleson house_

"Are you happy now Niklaus" Elijah said cornered his brother

"I don't know what you mean" Niklaus replied to his obviously furious brother.

"You might have just ruined the one thing that made Nicole the happiest I have seen her in years." Elijah turned to walk away; he looked over his shoulder and Klaus. "I hope you are happy breaking your little sisters heart, let's just pray she doesn't run again."

Niklaus slid down the wall with his head buried in his hands.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself.

_At Mystic Grill _

"So, this is where you hang out" Alec said following Kol into the Grill.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me around town" Kol said threw gritted teeth.

"Oh, but where is the fun in that." Alec replied with a smirk.

Kol saw Bonnie and Caroline and headed over to them.

"Look, I know that you two aren't too fond of my family, apart from Nicole. But, please do me this one favour and let me sit here with you guys." He asked pleadingly.

"Sure, but you have to tell us who that guy that you walked in with is." Caroline said with Bonnie nodding in agreement.

"Ok fine I will tell." Kol sat down next to Bonnie with a huff. "His name is Alec, he was Nicole's first boyfriend when were turned. We all thought he was a decent guy"

_Flashback Kol P.O.V_

_If Klaus and Bekah don't stop arguing I am going to bang my head against the wall. Our front door opened _ _and in walked Nicole with a guy we haven't seen before._

"_Hey everyone I want to introduce someone to you" she said getting all of our attention._

"_This is Alec my boyfriend, I meet him in Italy"_

_I saw how he looked at my sister with pure love and I knew that she had made the right choice._

_End of Flash back still Kol P.O.V_

"how wrong I was, he cheated on her two years after them going back to Italy"

I looked at Caroline and Bonnie to gage their reactions. Both of them looked ready to kill.

"Hello Ladies" they turned and saw.


	33. AN2

Sorry this isn't a chapter but I just have something to say, if you don't like my grammar then don't read.


	34. Kol to the rescue part 1

_**Previously**_

"_**Hello Ladies" we turned and saw...**_

_**Now**_

Kol P.O.V

"What do you want Alec?" I asked him

"Well, I want your sister back. But for now I want to sit with these two beautiful ladies" he winked at Bonnie

"In your dreams vamp, I don't go for pale cold and cruel" was her reply

I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from sniggering; I could tell that Caroline was holding back a laugh as well. I looked at Alec and he looked as if he was going to blow a fuse.

"What about you" he said turning to Caroline

"Sorry but I'm taken." As her and Bonnie stood up Bonnie and started walking off, Bonnie turned back. "Are you coming Kol?" and with that I stood up and started to follow. I stopped right next to Alec

"Look you may of had my sister once but never again, she is happy where she is and who she's with alright" I hissed at him and followed Caroline and Bonnie out of the Grill.

"So that was the ex?" Caroline asked me when I reached them.

"Yup and a right pain in the ass to if you ask me."

"Well I see that he is worse than Damon." Bonnie commented

"I agree with you there" Caroline said.

"Well I am going to go home and hopefully find Nicole." I told them and started to leave.

"Bye Kol" I heard there reply I just shook my head and headed home.

Why Niklaus invited Alec here in the first place gets me. I know that he doesn't like Damon, but that doesn't mean that he should invite Nicky's ex back into our lives. I don't know what is going to happen between Nicole and Damon or Nicole or Niklaus for that matter. But, I hope that everything does turn out alright.

I hate to see my sister hurt because of Niklaus' petty grudge. But I don't know. When I got home I saw Niklaus sitting against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Regretting what you have done already brother" I asked him he looked up at me.

"Why do you ask Kol, so you can rub it in my face?"

"No Klaus, I am asking because maybe you have seen that you need to think of others before yourself." I sat down beside him. "You're my brother Nik and I love you because of that, but what you have done to Nicole needs to be fixed. And only you can"

Klaus just looked at me and nodded before standing up.

"You're right brother" he said looking down at me and took off. I sighed and stood up. I went up to my room and lay down hoping that everything will turn out for the best.

I went over to the boarding house hoping to find my sister there. I knocked on the door, and the younger Salvatore. Stefan I think his name is answered it.

"Hello, Kol what can I do for you"

"I was wondering if my sister was here."

"Um no she's not she was at Elena's the last time I saw her"

"Oh ok, is your brother home I would like to speak with him"

He nodded and stepped aside and let me past.

"He is in his room second door to the left" Stefan told me.

I just nodded and headed upstairs to where he said to go, I want to know what happened between the older Salvatore and my sister. I just hope that Klaus' little thing hasn't split them up.

I knocked on the door hoping that he would open up. It took a couple of minutes, but the door finally opened to revel a dishevelled Damon.

"What do you want Kol?" he demanded

"I want to know what happened between you and my sister, despite what Klaus did he has Nicole's best interests at heart, and so do I. So what happened?"

"Look if you want to know ask her she is at Elena's" He told me and slammed the door in my face.

I walked back down stairs to Stefan; I nodded to him and left. I headed home because I knew that Nicole will come home in time. I decided to walk instead if run. To give me time to clear my head, and to go over everything that has happened today.

First Nicole's ex turns up then Klaus says we have to go to the Salvatore house. Then that blows up in his face Nicole made and her relationship with Damon in ruins.

I just hope that my sister is ok I can't stand seeing her that upset as I did today. Let's just hope that she doesn't pull another runaway stunt. I don't think that any of us could handle that again.

I need to talk with my brothers I know that for sure. I will help Nicole try no not try. I will help Nicole fix her relationship with Damon, if it's the last thing I do.

I got home and I couldn't believe who I saw sitting on the front porch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter and late update I have had family problems A.T.M sorry :/ **


	35. Kol to the rescue part 2

_**Previously: **_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

_Now:_

K P.O.V  
Who the hell does she think she is? Just turning up here for no apparent reason.  
"Can't I visit Family Kol?"  
"You are no family of mine Jane."  
"Well my brother wants your sister back, so if they do get back together that will make us family." she said with a smug look on her face.  
"Don't be so sure Jane."  
I walked past her into the house. I need to get Damon and Nicky back together faster than I thought. I snuck out the back and went straight to Elena's.

I ran as fast as I could. I need to get there quick and talk to Nicole.  
When I got there I knocked on the door, and kept knocking until Elena opened the door.  
"Hello Kol."  
"Elena, hi. Is Nicole here? I really need to talk to her" I said in a rush.  
"Um, yea she is in my room, hold on a second." Elena walked back into the house. A few minutes later Nicole was at the door.  
"What do you want Kol?" she asked  
"I came to warn you that Jane is in town as well."  
"WHAT! Who invited her?"  
"No one I think she invited herself" I looked at her right in the eye. "Look Nicole I will do anything, and everything in my power to help you fix things with Damon."  
Nicole rushed forward and hugged me.  
"Thank you so much Kol"  
"It's no problem" I told her hugging her back.

Nicole P.O.V  
I am so happy that Kol is going to help me to try and fix things with Damon. I really don't like that Jane and Alec are in town, but I will do my best to avoid them. First things first I need to talk to Damon, but I will give him time to cool off first. Kol told me to stay at Elena's tonight,because there was a possibility that Alec and Jane being back at the house. So Elena and I decided to make it a girls night. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I. There was a knock at the door so I got up and answered it.  
" Welcome to the best girls night of the century"  
Bonnie and Caroline cracked up laughing  
"Good one Nicky" Caroline said  
" Let's get this show on the road"  
After hours of watching DVDs and eating junk food there was another knock at the door. As I opened it I said  
"This is a girl's only night no boys allowed sor-" I looked up and saw who it was.  
"Damon?"

Damon P.O.V  
Kol's visit got me thinking. What if he was right that Nicky didn't want to get back together with that guy? I went over to Elena's because that's where I knew Nicole would be. I knocked on the door and Nicole answered it saying "This is a girls night only no boys allowed sor-" when she saw it was me the only word she uttered was my name.  
"Nicole can we talk?"  
She looked back at the girls and stepped outside.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"Us" was all I said.  
"Well go on" she told me.  
"Well I was thinking about what happened today, and I think that I was a bit harsh on you but I need to know one thing. Do you want to get back together with Alec?" I just stood there waiting for her answer.

Nicole P.O.V  
When Damon asked me if I wanted to get back with Alec, I knew the answer straight away.  
"No I don't. The only person I want to be with is you" I told him, to say he looked relieved was an understatement. He picked me up and spun me around. I kissed him as hard as I could and he kissed me back with the same ferocity. When he put me down he just held me close smiling down at me. I smiled back at him.  
"I have to get back to my girls night so off with you"  
"Fine but your mine tomorrow" I nodded with a smile on my face. With that he left, I sighed and walked back inside. Everything was good now, what could go wrong?


End file.
